Kitten Tail
by FrozenBurns
Summary: Blake, after fighting Roman in a train car, accidentally sets off Dust that sends her into Earthland! (Bleach multixover:) Meanwhile, a captain and two Arrancars enter Earthland, looking for revenge against Aizen. One more thing...an annoying cat found its way into a guild, and fights ensue between the Panther Arrancar and Kitten RWBY member for it. (discontinued, REBOOTED)
1. Unforeseen Circumstances

_**Season 1: Protect, Play, Puppet | Act 1: Roped In**_

Hey, guys! I can't keep my mind from making up ideas! NUUUUUUUUU! .

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to all those involved in the making. I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-=*Unforeseen Circumstances* =-**

Blake, after hearing enough from Torchwick, just decided to kick him in the face and have it be over with. Which it was, as she was temporarily satisfied with his swift silence.

She let the empty magazine of Gambol Shroud fall to the floor, its sliding across the floor in response as she grabbed a new magazine, with Schnee Dust as well. But, with a thud from the other room, she lost concentration and dropped the magazine, letting the bullets fly out of the stock as the metal carcass bounced across the floor.

A few of the more fragile Dust Rounds exploded, sending Ethernano all over her body and and turning her mind to black.

* * *

"At least you didn't break anything this time, Flame Brain, but that's still unusual about you."

"What did you call me, stripper?!"

"What was that-"

Lucy, Happy and Erza all sighed at their idiocy as the five of them came home from another successful job, with a nice, juicy amount of Jewel for each of them. Honestly, with a reward of 600 thousand, Lucy was ecstatic for her rent! She could practically go months without having to go on another job!

And with that, the five of them entered the guild, the magical juxtapose idiots still up and fighting, and Lucy taking her part of her rent to her apartment, Erza taking her spoils of battle to Fairy Hills, and the two idiots plus Happy were around a single table.

However, someone wasn't having as best of a time.

* * *

Crime Sorciere, containing Jellal and Meredy only since Ultear had sacrificed herself for the sake everyone else, trudged through the trees. Meredy simply fell to the ground, landing on a soft bush for relaxation.

"Meredy," Jellal said. "We don't have time for naps."

Meredy pouted, so she used Body Link magic to give him the same feeling of fatigue, which seemed to work as he sighed, stopped and slumped against the tree. "Five minutes."

With a smirk of victory, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

If only the two could have that luxury.

A great ball of light appeared, and an ear shattering explosion of the small area around them was softened after a few feet. However, Jellal and Meredy were within this radius and felt every bit of it. Body Link magic still connected, the pain coursed through both bodies and multiplied as the amplified back and forth between them.

Meredy, after a great struggle, finally managed to rid of the magic, giving them a sense of relaxation as the pain subsided. Jellal, however, wasn't a happy camper either way.

He had been launched into a tree behind him, with a brunette in his arms. Battered and beaten, the ravenette still breathed, but it still scared the hell out of him.

"What just happened?" he asked.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Meredy asked, lighting the fire within the small cave they recently found underneath Fairy Hills.

Jellal lifted a blanket and draped it over her, turning her face towards he for a moment. "Looks fine to me, she's breathing and she still has a pulse...but the question still lies…"

Meredy's eyes hardened. "Where is she from?"

"Exactly," he said. "She doesn't seem to have an ounce of magic power in her, but she has a power in her alright...something we don't have…" he looked out of the cave for a simple moment.

"What is it?" Meredy asked.

"Just...nothing. We must stay cautious of the ravenette."

Meredy brushed off his brush off. "We can drop her outside of Fairy Tail," she suggested. "They might be able to take care of her…"

"Yeah…" he mumbled.

The girl wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that was black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. On the left side of the off-white shirt was printed a belladonna emblem. She wore black pants that had a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wore a black belt on them.

Attached to the inner side of the slightly curved, black banner-like piece of fabric that hung from the back and extended forward to her hips. On the underside of that was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric.

Her black high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps over them. She wore black ribbons on her arms. A massive bow also rest place over her hair.

"But…" he continued, lifting up the blanket on her left side, revealing a printed emblem of some kind. "I've never seen a guild mark like this before...let alone on clothing."

"Neither have I," Meredy said as he covered it back up.

"I think it'd be best to Body Link her to a Thunder Lacrima, just in case she tries something. We still don't know who or what she is."

"Right," Meredy said, and she set herself to work before heading to bed like Jellal.

* * *

Blake fluttered her eyes open, shaking her head in the process. She felt numb all over, especially in her head. She couldn't remember a damn thing and she could care less if it defined her, but right now, she needed to figure out most importantly, where the hell she was.

Wordlessly, she looked about the small cave, finding a white light that eventually simmered down to what seemed like a small beach and water. So she was close to the sea, or at least a hot spot for a freshwater cove?

Looking around a bit more before shedding the homely and warm dark green blanket, she landed her eyes on a floating ball, which seemed to be glowing. Metal stretched around it, a spike every so inches. A lightning bolt was etched on one side.

When she moved, she felt a tingle on her wrist. Quickly pulling off the blanket, she noticed what seemed to be a seared on bracelet of pink and hearty lines. As much as it was cute, she had a bad feeling about it.

Deciding to let curiosity get the better of her, she reached out towards the globe, slowly spinning in mid air. Touching it, she nudged it a little and felt an electric shock send the same wave back. Though non damaging, she could feel electricity all the same and stifled a scream of small, prickly pain.

"What the hell is this thing?" she asked herself, finally noticing a faint pink line like on her bracelet. She immediately figured that doing anything hasty might hurt her in response, so she set to rubbing off the seal.

"She's smart…" someone whispered in the cave.

She turned around to see a girl with pink hair and a man with dark blue hair, both with strange clothing. However, the mail seemed to have an unusual tattoo lining underneath and above his right eye.

His eye showed great remorse. Something he had done, perhaps?

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Who are you?" they asked back, rather at the same time. Rather than retorting, Blake let an amused brow raise as the two awkwardly looked at each other. "I am Jellal," the male introduced. "This is Meredy," he pointed to the pink haired girl. "Now, who are you?" he asked.

"Blake...that's all I remember."

"Just your name?" he questioned further. With an approving nod, he sighed and facepalmed. "She doesn't seem like part of a Dark Guild to me…" he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Meredy asked.

"Yes," he replied, looking back to Blake. "Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"Do you think Fairy Tail can help those who know no magic?" Jellal asked Meredy, getting an awkward smile in response.

"Magic?" Blake asked, and with their nod, she continued. "What? Like the ability to control fire or shatter ice?"

"Or teleportation or mutual feelings?"

Blake tilted at the second half of his response, but shook her head and inquired about the first. "Teleportation?"

"Just an idea."

She immediately remembered something.

"I...I think I might be able to do something like that…" she said, soon poking her fingertips together.

"Something?" Meredy asked.

"Like...this!" she yelled, disappearing into a flurry of black smoke, before reappearing near Jellal and Meredy.

"Wow…" Meredy said with mirth, before realizing what Jellal just realized.

"Sorry…" Jellal said with an awkward smile. "You might feel...well...shocked…"

Blake felt the need to groan, but instead, went, "Huh?"

That cave was filled with an echoey scream.

* * *

"SOME GUY'S IN TROUBLE!"

"I doubt that was a guy, Flame Brain…"

* * *

"Ow…" Jellal whined.

"Oh, stop it, you big baby," Meredy said.

"I am not a baby!"

"You're a big baby!" Meredy said innocently.

"Well, I oughta-"

"You deserved to be slapped...plus, that was a bad pun…" Blake interrupted.

"Sorry," Jellal apologized again. "It's just that...we didn't know whether or not to trust you...so we just..well, you know…"

"Set up an emergency tactic," Blake finished for him.

"Right…" He sighed. "So, you don't really remember anything?"

"Just that...Shadowkinesis...thing and my name. That's it."

"Well…" Jellal got serious, Meredy leaning. "Let me start with how this world works."

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

After countless hours, Blake had a great understanding of the world, however, the world had been revolving around their educational time and the light outside slowly dimmed.

"Hmm…" Blake hummed. "So, basically, there's the Council, their army, and Guilds."

"There are three types of guilds," Jellal trudged on.

"Official, Independent and Dark Guilds," Blake finished, soon pointing at the two of them. "You're Crime Sorciere and Independent, at that."

"Right," Jellal clapped his hands together. "You should head to an Official Guild," he continued. "You have nothing to repent for, or at least nothing you remember. In my opinion, it's best not to remember anything you did and try to move on."

"What makes you think I could survive if I don't even know who I was?" Blake inquired.

"First off," Jellal started. "You don't move on based off who you were, you go on who you want to be. Second off, you basically knew nothing of this world. Something would've reminded you of this world throughout our conversation, but it didn't. The only thing you recollected was your Shadowkinesis skill - magic, whatever - whenever I mentioned teleportation, simply because of the similarities," he explained.

"Right," Blake said. Contrary to popular belief, she understood all of that.

"Throughout our entire conversation, your bow has been twitching," he said, leaning over to grab it.

"NO!" she yelled, backing up. "Sorry," she apologized. "I can't remember why, but I don't like it when people touch the bow."

"Okay…" he said. "Let's talk weapons now." He picked up the sword and sheath.

"Gambol Shroud," she mumbled. "The sword is also a gun, the sheath is also a sword. I can use the ribbons on my arms and tie them to these two and whip 'em around, creating a devastating flurry!" she said, unrealizing of her smile.

"You really like your weapons, don't you?"

"I think I made them myself...when I was in a time of...well, bad, I guess…" she continued to drone on, taking Gambol Shroud and running a hand down one side. "I think I do have something to repent for...but I can't remember," she strained.

"Don't remember it…" Jellal said. "It's best not to. You can live better like that."

"How?" she asked.

"I have done many things to hurt my friends, nearly destroyed one entirely and killed another…" he said, making Blake falling back against the wall that wasn't too far away.

"You don't have to say…" Blake said.

"I have lived with this guilt for many years...I will continue to do so if I must. Until I have repented for every sin."

"Okay…" Blake said, leaning in and rubbing a hand on his face. "But, seriously, do you have a girl out there or no?"

Meredy giggled at that. "He lied about having a fiance because he's so righteous about being unable to _be_ _with someone in the light,_ I-"

"Jellal…"

"Oh, sh-" Meredy tried.

"CHOP!"

And like that, Meredy had a huge indention in her head, and Blake panicked for just a moment before calming down. Then, she gave him a look.

"What?" Jellal asked. "Oh, don't you give me that look."

"That was a little harsh, you have to admit…"

"What?" Jellal asked. "With Meredy? Nah, I do that all the time, I-"

"NO!" she cut him off. "I mean the girl! You must've really hurt her feelings! Now, you have another sin to repent for!"

"And how do I go about fixing that, eh?!"

"FUCKING KISS HER, THAT'S WHAT!"

* * *

Erza coughed out her cake for an unknown reason, and the two juxtapose wizard seized their fighting for but a moment to look at her with fear.

"What was that?" she asked herself out of nowhere before continuing with the sweet, sweet strawberry-

It got knocked out of her hands.

* * *

"Ahem…" Blake coughed. "Sorry about that…" she said.

Jellal was all but sprawled across the floor with steam rising from her head.

"But, you…" she mumbled, turning towards Meredy.

"Huh, me?" she asked.

"Where's your boyfriend?!" she teased.

"MY SOUL MATE IS IN FAIRY TAIL!"

* * *

Natsu sneezed and fire sent Gray and Erza back a little during the fight.

"Ugh…" he mumbled. "What the hell was that?"

The three look at each other in confusion for a few more moments before shrugging and returning to the fight.

* * *

In a similar position, Meredy lay, steam billowing into the ceiling.

In a few moments, the sky darkened ever so slowly, signifying that they three had talked all night about useless topics and boyfriends and girlfriends and Blake's unnatural victory in having no feelings for anyone.

Feeling an unusual moment of triumph, Blake decided to get back into the makeshift bed Jellal made for her and pulled the blanket over herself, not without rekindling the flames on the fire. Something told her that flames like that would save her one day.

Oh, who was she kidding? Fire couldn't save her, could it?

Oh, how it could do so, so very well.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

And that's that!

That's my unusual hatched idea of Blake in Fairy Tail! Kitten Tail! :D

It's stupid...I know...don't rub it in my face, I-

Reality CHOP!

Don't question the name.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	2. Antics and Stories

_**Season 1: Protect, Play, Puppet | Act 1: Roped In**_

Hey, guys! I got more than I bargained for, which is a good thing, so I'm going to try and compensate by writing more! I originally had no intention to continue this story, but the support immediately bumped up chances of this continuation. Note that I do have other Fanfictions I should be updating and I'm not simply because I'm lazy as hell. Read well, my friends!

 **Additions:** I have been recently watching Bleach and I have decided that I'm going to have a multicrossover Fanfiction. I will probably add more, but I also intend on trying to keep it at a minimum of three.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima and any other company affiliated in the making. I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Antics and Stories* =-**

 _ **Somewhere to the Southeast of Fiore**_

A Japanese style square door opened to reveal a second set of circular doors. The second set immediately opened with the first set only to have nothing but a blinding white light breach the dark, thick brush of a forest.

Three silhouetted figures appeared to simply undulate with the bright white, only for them to quickly become opaque with darkness, only as they exited that their features became known in the blue moonlight that exalted their looks.

The first of which stepped forward to reveal a rather tan looking male with chubby features albeit his skinny look, but only emphasizing in a young-like manner, further proven by his wavy brown hair cut short. His eyes were a soft hazel, though looked to be able to turn downright menacing at a moment's thought, though he chose not to think this. His clothing consisted of a white tee with long sleeves of the same color, reaching down to his wrists. However, his left sleeve was brought up past his elbow for the time being. His pants were simply blue jeans.

The second, seemingly on his left, was an older looking guy, though not particularly older by the varying looks. Shiny cyan hair graced the top of his head, a rather grim and arrogant look traced the features of his face as they were presently pulled back into a scowl. The cerulean eyes glaring at nothing as he looked to the side, body hunched over in a delinquent manner. His clothing was also white, an overcoat that was unbuttoned and bottom empty, revealing a quite great set of an eight-pack, also evened out with an underside blackened with the edges poking out the sides. But this was not the only strange feature about him.

Underneath a thick black belt fell a long shihakusho that flowed elegantly down near the bottom of his calves, revealing his feet to be wearing nothing but socks and sandals. Not to mention the mask-like teeth, cheek-and-jawbone that held upon his left cheek.

A similar fashion followed the one on the first's right, with significantly more clothing than she thought she needed (the first swore that she was too dense about clothing for her own good). While she held a blank expression, it was hard to tell given that the collar of her top seemed to cover a good half portion of her face. This was coupled by the fact that the lower half of a shihakusho also lined up underneath a black belt, which evidently seemed to reveal too much of a luscious stomach that was barely covered by the small shirt she wore (evidently, this still covered a larger portion than she would be with her original choice of clothing).

"This clothing is stifling," the seemingly otherwise thought to be quiet woman spoke. The first fidgeted with a sword's handle which rested at his side, evidently black other than the intricate white designs that flowed throughout. The sword's location was mimicked with the other male, though the female had it horizontally on her back rather strangely.

"The only stifling thing I find to be about your clothing is the fact that your value for it is practically rock bottom zero," the first replied.

"Oh, Captain," she said, feigning ignorance with waves of her hand towards him. Though, the males both profusely sweatdropped upon realizing that that happened to _not_ be feigned.

"On another note," the bluehead continued, "what the hell are we to do now, Captain?" he questioned, not without an abrasive attitude that the captain obviously allowed due to that being irreversible, despite being a psychologist who was prideful in the regard in changing people's minds.

"We both have to scout out this world considering we've never been here before (like the previous hundreds we've been to) _and_ locate Aizen," he explained. "The cheap bastards over at Central 46 should've just executed his ass, if you ask me."

"I agree," the woman said, stifling a wince all the more. This greeted the two's eyes all too well, but they continued to walk forward, the Japanese style doors shutting behind them.

"While I agree with Halibel, how are we to do the first?"

"Easy," said the first, "find a library."

Both easily groaned at this.

"I find that to be a waste of time."

"Why the hell should we?"

"Would you rather ask people and look like an idiot?" questioned the seeming captain. The other two grunted in confirmation that they most definitely did _not_ want to be taken for fools. They had killed enough assholes in the previous worlds, and unfortunately, maybe even a few good guys. They stopped caring after awhile though, despite the fact they had agreed that it had been against their best interests.

The captain sighed.

"Let's get going, you two," he ordered, disappearing in a Flash Step not any slower than an average Sonido.

"Yes, sir," they said simultaneously, disappearing into the distorted lines of a Sonido with the low sound of vibrations.

 **-= *Magnolia* =-**

"This job was easier than I thought," said Gray, getting various looks from people in Magnolia as they walked through.

"You forgot your shirt in Crocus again, Gray," Natsu said normally.

"AGH!" Gray yelped from getting slapped at the back of the head from Erza.

Lucy giggled as Wendy continued to tell Natsu something. "Natsu-san?"

"Yes, Wendy?"

"You didn't insult Gray," she smiled. "That's nice."

"Huh?" Gray started. "That _is_ a nice thing to hear considering it's Natsu."

"Let's not start anything, guys," Lucy consoled as Natsu began to growl before suddenly stopping.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf," Natsu said.

"Well, good," Gray said. "It'll allow me to as well."

"Maybe you two can have a maturity battle."

That was the wrong words to say, Happy. The wrong damn words, dammit!

"Hmm…"

"That sounds nice."

"Everything sounds nice to you, Gray, since without the N, it's Ice!"

"Shut it, Neko!"

"Happy is an Exceed!" Carla defended.

"Oh," Gray teased. "Protecting Happy, are we?"

"Wha-no. I-"

"Aw," Natsu cooed. "You have a girlfriend, Happy!"

"AYE!"

"NOPE!" Carla yelled, turning away and flying off into the distance with a starry-eyed Happy close on her tail.

Wendy simply giggled along with her friend's banter, soon catching herself falling behind the jovial team. She caught up quickly, not without picking up two familiar presences with her recently discovered innate ability to smell, thanks to Natsu's training.

 **-= *One Year Ago* =-**

"No," Natsu said firmly. "You have to distinguish smell from air, they're different."

"How are they different?" Wendy asked, clearly confused.

"Smell wafts in the air, air is what we breathe. Don't breathe. Smell." Currently, Natsu was having a personal training with Wendy. Natsu had gotten Gajeel to get Pantherlily to trick Carla into accepting Happy's invitations on a date, which required Wendy and Carla to be separated for a while.

After Carla finally got used to going with Happy on short dates (she actually began to like it to the point of being the offeree), Wendy was able to have prolonged and more practices with Natsu on Dragon Slaying arts.

Wendy even caught onto Cheria's trail (from Lamia Scale), which was nearby at the time, had a short battle with her because they didn't recognize her at first, and actually learned the art of eating others' element. Soon, she became known as Wendy the Sky Dragon God Slayer. She was all sorts of powerful, copying that of Natsu's Thunder Flame Dragon and Gajeel's Shadow Iron Dragon modes.

Natsu once got Gajeel to come with the two of them on a short training, and she soon overtook the two in Dragon Slaying magic, to the point of going into Dragon Force and sending the two on their collective asses.

However, she still had certain weak points she had to work on, and that was the ability to track by smell, today was that training session.

Wendy did as she was ordered and smelled instead of breathing and she caught its scent! She was soon seen in a doggy position comically, walking around on all fours and smelling the ground. She continued on, even though she was unable to distinguish between smells, but continued forward because she was happy about learning the difference between air and smell!

"Wendy! What scent did you catch?!" Natsu yelled at her, trying to follow at her brisk pace.

"I don't know, Natsu-san!" she yelled back, trying to concentrate. "I don't know the difference betweens smells yet!"

Then, she felt a looming presence over her. Looking up, she saw a damn Forest Vulcan.

"Why, hello, there, little girl~"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Wendy.

Natsu came in at the last second, having heard everything and his ears nearly shattering, he chambered his fist and readied for the single attack against the Vulcan. He lost one girl to it, he wouldn't lose another. " **IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!** "

And like that, his fist collided with the Vulcan, sending it out of the forest instantly and saving Wendy. The Vulcan soon twinkled out of existence.

"That seems to be a Forest Vulcan," Natsu normally said, having seen Wendy follow the scent like he would.

"I'll never forget it…" Wendy said tiredly, before becoming a heap in Natsu's arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled with a small smirk and carried her out of the Forest.

 **-= *Present Day* =-**

Wendy turned around and looked into the shadows. There stood two hooded figures and a smaller figure, though it had no hood. The three exited and approached her.

Upon realization that it was Jellal, Meredy and an unknown, Wendy called for everyone. "Minna! Come here!"

Rushing back to the urgent voice of the small blueheaded girl, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Carla met with them, and with a swift greeting, Crime Sorciere entered the shadows of the alleyway from whence they came.

"What's going on, Jellal?" Erza asked, seemingly unable to read the current situation, nor unable to realize what was with the unknown.

"This is Blake," he said, motioning towards her. Erza felt a pang in her chest and slightly wanted to be just like Juvia...in terms of...never mind.

"Hello, Blake!" Natsu yelled, greeting the ravenette with a wide smile and wildmannered wave towards her.

"Eto…" Blake mumbled. "Hi," she mumbled.

Meredy then began to give it to them straight, getting them to understand that she has literally no memory nor an ounce of magic power in her body. Only that she has a power that she herself couldn't remember by name.

With that, they mentioned everything they have taught her about the current world to get her moving forward.

As Crime Sorciere departed, Erza realized it would take a while for Jellal to realize that she had placed a message in his jacket.

Lucy ultimately decided that she would help Blake in the regard of magic, but when laughed off by Natsu, she lumped it on him.

"Well," he said, throwing his arms back to rest his head on a little. "I don't think I can teach Dragon Slayer magic, but I'll try."

And with that toothy smile, Lucy vaguely felt like Juvia in terms of love rivalries.

She shook her head and mumbled "Don't say _love rival_ , don't say _love rival- LOVE RIVAL!_ "

Blake shivered.

 **-= *line break* =-**

As usual, the Guild was about as hearty as a house divided amongst itself. Luckily, the intention wasn't actually meaning to murder anyone to death as every Guild member instead literally grabbed each other and beat the ever living shit out of each other.

That was when Blake strolled in after her talkative teammates she'd come to be happy with instantly. Except...the moment she walked in...a remnant of cake slammed into her face.

Everyone quieted down instantly and turned to the newcomer in fear. They know not what they have done and the city of Magnolia knew that there was a new player in town what with all of the screams of agony that came anew from the Guild Hall.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, BRATS?!" stormed in the Guildmaster, tall, silhouetted and with a big burning glare of amber eyes.

Blake rose an eyebrow and tightened the ribbon on her pistol form of Gambol Shroud, leaving the sheath on her back. She stood upon a pile of wizards, clumped together and mostly unconscious.

She idly thanked God for her memory of wearing pants instead of a skirt.

"WHO IS THIS?!" demanded the seeming Guildmaster.

"Uh, Master Makarov?"

"Yes, Lucy?" his voice became more soothing, but still burning in a way of echoes.

"This is our friend. We want her to join Fairy Tail," she replied as if this was a normal thing, Blake noticed.

The giant being known as Makarov began to shrink as a sigh of relief and short laughter burst from his lips.

"If she can dispatch Fairy Tail wizards like that without the assistance of magic, she's definitely going to join!" he completed, showing his short size.

"SHORT!" Blake comically yelled, though she went unnoticed as of now.

"And besides," the master said, taking a good look at her legs. "She has a good choice in clo-"

Getting a bladed gun to the face, Makarov was sent barreling over. The gun returned to its owner and Blake gave him one look.

"SORRY!" Makarov yelled, and team Natsu - especially Erza - dropped their jaws to the floor.

"I don't think I need to teach her magic…" Natsu said.

Blake glared at Natsu. "I must learn the ability to eat flames, dammit."

"Scary…" Natsu mumbled to himself, but Blake picked it up. How? She didn't know. Well, she probably did, but the knowledge was buried deep within layers of psychosis. She glared at him harder. "Scarier than Erza."

"I'd like to contrast that!" Erza snapped out of her senses. " _Heaven's Wheel Armor!"_

Blake rose and eyebrow and shot at her armor.

Ice enveloped Erza, causing her to yelp. "C-C-Cold…"

"An Ice Maker Wizard!" Gray yelled, only to be slapped upside the head. "What the hell was that for, Natsu?!"

"She can't use magic, numb nuts."

"Hmm…" Blake hummed, ejected the ammo clip into her hand gently and checking over the ammunition.

"You had magic bullets, Blake?" Gray decided to say.

She tossed one to Gray and he examined it. "S-ck-he-neee?"

"Schnee," Blake said, pronouncing it correctly. "I believe, at least."

"What does it mean?" he tossed the ammunition back, Blake nimbly capturing the weapon evenly in the palm of her hand before reloading her weapon and sheathing it.

"Snow. I think it was for someone very important."

"Your lover?" Happy chimed in.

"N-NO!" her cheeks flushed, turning a deep shade of crimson. "I meant to society! Like a rich person!"

"Oh…" Happy said.

There was a moment of silence.

"You lllllllliiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeee himmmmm!"

"WEISS SCHNEE IS FEMALE, DAMMIT!"

"Calm down," Natsu said, and everyone - including Makarov - looked at him correctly. Natsu, being _normal?!_ HAS THE WORLD ENDED?! "Who is Weiss Schnee?"

"I think she was a friend of mine."

"Think?" Master Makarov boomed. "Do you have amnesia?"

"I believe so, but with the right words, I can recount particular thoughts," Blake recounted thoughtfully.

"What about this Weiss person?" Gray asked. "Is she an Ice Maker Wizard?"

"I don't think so…" Blake mused, pacing around over the mound of bodies, making everyone's hearts attack themselves. "She was a fine, elegant girl. I believe she was the heiress to the most powerful company on the planet, however, I do not know what it was for again, I-" she looked over at the group. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"What?" Natsu asked, munching on popcorn.

"Food makes us pay attention...sometimes," Lucy said.

Even Wendy was all for the food, nibbling on a hotdog. "Yeah," she said with an innocent smile. "We always do this when a smart person is talking."

"Are you all idiots?" Blake asked.

A woman walked in with white hair. "That's Fairy Tail."

"Hi, Mira!" Natsu yelled. "Could you bring me another steak, please?!"

"Hai, coming right up," she said politely, walking out towards the bar area.

Blake facepalmed herself. "I am going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the world."

"Hey," Carla said, walking in. "At least we're the biggest."

"CARLA?!" team Natsu, minus Wendy yelled.

"What?" Wendy and Carla asked.

Natsu picked her up against her will, causing her to yelp. "Hey, choto!"

"SO YOU ADMIT TO BEING AN IDIOT ALONG WITH THE REST OF US?!"

Natsu was filled with scratch marks for the rest of the orientation the place has become, with a mound of unconscious bodies being Blake's stage. Her usual rant ending with her outburst of disapproval of the state of her soon-to-be Guildmates.

 **-= *Later* =-**

Mirajane Strauss held up the Marker to Blake, inquiring of the color she wished for.

 _Red,_ came her mind, reminding her of Adam. _Adam..._ she mused on the inside.

"Blake?" she asked and she shook out of her reverie.

"Sorry," Blake apologized. "Red, left cheek," she declared.

A small trickle of light leaked out through the holes as the Marker pressed into her cheek, making her shudder a little. She felt something enter her body of which she will squeeze the ever living Christ for information for someone when she's done getting her Guild mark.

"What did I feel when I got that Guild mark?!" demanded Blake comically, only having her tone ignored as her question was answered.

"Fairy Tail's divine protection," said a person from behind her. It sent shivers throughout Blake as she looked around in fear, practically staring at a spectral body.

"GHOST!" she yelled, hiding behind Natsu.

"Hi, First Master, how's it going?" Natsu said normally as the small blonde in a dress bawled her eyes out a little.

"F-fine...I'm not crying."

"First Master?" Blake asked. "How many Guildmasters have you guys had?"

Erza pointed at the current Guildmaster, Makarov. "He is the third and sixth."

"What happened on the inbetween?"

"It's a long story…" Lucy huffed out, turning towards the bar and taking a swig instinctively. She instantly coughed it out, Natsu helping her.

 **-= *Omake* =-**

"Blake?" Happy asked.

"Yes, Happy?"

"If you were a tuna, would you mind if I ate you?"

"..."

"Blake?"

"I would probably eat myself without question…"

Gajeel only got the end of that conversation and collapsed. However, Blake was on the other side of the room at the time to notice.

 **-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

That's that, I suppose. I guess I did go just a tad overboard with the Bleach characters, what with my OC being a captain over two former Espada. TOO BAD! I LIKE THE IDEA WAY TOO MUCH TO GET RID OF IT, AND WITHOUT THIS FANFICTION, MY HOPES TO CREATE A NEW ONE AIN'T HAPPENING BECAUSE I'M CRAP AT THIS-

Done ranting. Now, if you don't mind-

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


	3. MY REPONSE AND AN UPDATE

**DEAR READERS, THESE ARE MY REPLIES TO YOUR COMMENTS!**

* * *

 **Also, Kitten Tail (REMADE) is coming soon!**

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 _ **Comments:**_

* * *

 **Lia the kitten:** "Yay good story! cant wait for next chapter!"

 **Reply:** "Thank you for the support and I'm sorry it had to come to a remake for this to be possible!

* * *

 **StellarAngel88:** "ITS NOT SHADOWKINESIS ITS UMBRAKINESIS! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT!

But I love the story."

 **Reply:** "I realize that now and I apologize for the incorrect term usage. Thank you! When I first wrote this, I didn't realize how much people liked the premise, so I hurried to find a better narrative than the one I already had and threw in some shit I thought was good.

* * *

 **AnimeVulpaGirl:** "Interesting idea... I hope you'll continue it!"

 **Reply:** "I suppose this could be its continuation. Thank you for your support!"

* * *

 **7Artemis7:** "I like it, please continue.

Followed and Favorited"

 **Reply:** "I am, I am! Thank you for your support!"

* * *

 **nicksack01:** "You really got the story rolling. Please continue!"

 **Reply:** "I'm not particularly sure how I got it rolling but I guess it's a coveted type of story - 'the character gets stuck in another world cliché'. I'll do what I can to make y'all proud!"

* * *

 **manticore-gurl071134:** "interesting start! will be fun to see happy's reaction to Blake, considering his reaction to loke (in the anime at least), lol."

 **Reply:** "I don't even remember what I originally had planned with the original KT. I hope I made the union as enjoyable and humorous as possible!"

* * *

 **HammerSlammer21:** "Your good at writing, not gonna deny that, but writing like 7-8ish chapters on one thing is going to bore people."

 **Reply:** "First of all, how the _hell_ was that good writing? I sucked, _**badly**_ , in the first chapter. The second chapter was a testament to several months of learning and I still sucked even then. Second of all, what the hell do you mean by _one thing?_ Do you mean your preferences are a bunch of loosely connected stories?You likeoneshots? You came to the wrong place if you did - I hateoneshots (I will still write stories off as one if I fail to continue one anyway). After all this time, I still don't understand your comment, sir/ma'am. I dunno."

* * *

 **Nira Lemis:** "This is great! Would be hilarious if you could have milliana meet blake without her bow on!"

 **Reply:** "I was actually thinking about how Milliana would meet Blake similar to how you just described. And, thank you for the compliment, Nira!"

* * *

 **Qrow's Talon:** "Why would Blake actually want to be reminded of Adam? I mean we know what he was like to Blake (volume three episode eleven) so why would she want to remember him over say Ruby (her color is red as well) or Yang."

 **Reply:** "I've actually been meaning to answer this one for a while! As you could see in the original's summary, it was written **before Volume 3** aired. In Volume 2, she just hated the White Fang's motives. In Volume 3, it's cemented that Adam is evil. In that portrayal of Blake, I was giving everyone my opinion on Adam and how I believe that he originally had good intentions, but was corrupted somehow and turned into a monster. I have actual empathy for the guy. He was either taught by his parents to be cruel (which would contradict Blake's statement vaguely describing Adam to slowly becoming a monster over a long period of time), or something must have happened to him to cause him to have such hatred for humans. _**Hatred is cultivated, not learned.**_ I calmly and _eagerly_ await for Adam's backstory to come out and the public to end the backlash on _evil!Adam_! Thank you for asking and letting me get this out."

* * *

 **Jalis:** "You had me at the pairing. Memory loss interesting. This will lead to interesting consciences in both worlds."

 **Reply:** "Ah, yes! The pairing was actually a whimsical idea, my friend (that I now plan to make serious)! The memory loss was equally whimsical, and I have removed it. I'd rather her keep secrets she can eventually confide in someone to rather than her having to slowly remember over time. Yes. Consciences. Consciences that will _actually be elaborated on_ this time around. Thank you for supporting me!"

Also **Jalis:** "Not bad O.c. captain hmm. Let me see what he's made of first before I make my judgements. As for one thing Wendy the pacifist stronger than Ds Elders Gajeel and Natsu is laughable."

 **Reply:** "Ray was an OC I was working on around that time for a Fanfiction that would never have been written. He's going to be implemented into _Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu!_ sometime. I worked hard on him and he deserves a debut. Also, the whole Wendy being stronger than them was _whimsical~_!

* * *

 **Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees:** "WORK IT BLAKE"

 **Reply:** "...what scene are you even talking about? Nonetheless, I'm glad you were amused!"

* * *

 **Lancelot Du Loc:** "Jellal's been taking lessons from Maka"

 **Reply:** "Indeed! I was worried no one might catch that. Thank you for commenting!"

* * *

 **BlackDragonShinigami:** "ahahahahhahahahaa gajeel thpugh! ahaha im dying over here! awesome story. please update. bye bye"

 **Reply:** "I'm glad you liked myomake, no matter how terribly written it was! I'm updating now! Chana~ and thank you for commenting!"

* * *

 **Guest:** "Keep writing this story"

 **Reply:** "Your present is at your left."

* * *

 **DireLegendz:** "PLEASE UPDATE AGAIN SOON!"

 **Reply:** "IT'S RIGHT HERE! :D"

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
